<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onesie Shenanigans- Intrulogical by Skye_Jane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890298">Onesie Shenanigans- Intrulogical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Jane/pseuds/Skye_Jane'>Skye_Jane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tired Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Jane/pseuds/Skye_Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's favorite onesie is missing, and he doesn't have time for the culprit's games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onesie Shenanigans- Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this while sleep deprived so *jazz hands* yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan swung his room door open and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He put his coffee down onto his desk and fell right onto his bed. Logan was very tired, given the logical side barely got any sleep the previous two nights. He had been living off of coffee for the past two days, but Logan knew now he needed to sleep.</p>
<p>Logan got off his stomach and snapped his fingers. His clothes changed from his normal attire into his pajamas, which were just blue cotton shorts and a graphic T-Shirt that had the word 'GAY-lien" in large bold letters on it. It was a gift from Roman, of course. On some occasions he would wear his favorite unicorn onesie. But only on some occasions. Logan then set his glasses aside, pulled the covers back off of his bed as he slipped underneath them and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He tossed and turned in the bed, trying to find the right spot to drift off. Logan never found that spot. What he found instead was the fact that he felt very uncomfortable in his pajamas for some reason.</p>
<p>Logan groaned as he flung the covers back, grabbed his glasses, and left the bed to go to his closet. He figured his onesie would help, given it was the comfiest thing he owned. Logan opened the door, and was surprised when his onesie was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>He knew for a fact he had put it in there last he had it, and it couldn't have moved itself. He began to wonder if one of the others had found it and took it. It seemed to be the only logical reason, though he just prayed it wasn't Patton. He would never let Logan be if he knew he still had his onesie.</p>
<p>He closed his closet door and rubbed the sides of his head, trying to stay awake long enough to find his missing onesie. He figured he would ask each side individually (Patton last of course) if they had it, and then take it and be on his way. With his plan, he changed back into his regular clothes and made his way to the common room to see if anybody was there.</p>
<p>Logan popped up in his usual spot, and immediately spotted the back of someone's head sitting on the couch. Logan couldn't tell who it was, given their body was hidden by the back of the couch and the back of their head looked the same as everyone else. </p>
<p>"Excuse me." Logan said to the mystery side.</p>
<p>The side turned his head to face Logan, and his face lit up with a wide smile. "Hi Lo Lo!" It was Remus.</p>
<p>"Greetings, Remus. I came here to see if you had seen a onesie anywhere."</p>
<p>"The white and blue unicorn one?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that is the one."</p>
<p>"Yeah I haven't seen it." Remus turned his head back to face the TV.</p>
<p>"Then how did you know it was a unicorn?"</p>
<p>"Ah, you caught me." Remus spun his head back at Logan. "I've never been much of a good liar. That's more in Janny's department."</p>
<p>"So you know where it is?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>"So, where is it?"</p>
<p>"Right in front of you!"</p>
<p>Logan looked puzzled. "No it is not. The only thing directly in front of me would be air. If the onesie was right in front of me, I would have already taken it and been on my way."</p>
<p>Remus laughed. "Oh Lo Lo-"</p>
<p>"Logan."</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever. So Lo Lo, what I meant by right in front of you was this." Remus stood up from the couch and faced Logan.</p>
<p>Logan's eyes widened. Remus was wearing his onesie.</p>
<p>"Ta-da!" Remus flung his arms out and grinned widely. "So, what do you think? Looks good on me, right!"</p>
<p>"Please tell me you are wearing something under the onesie."</p>
<p>"Nope! But it's more comfy this way, you should try it sometime!" </p>
<p>Logan rubbed his forehead. Now he would have to wash it before he could put it on.</p>
<p>"Look Remus, I am not in the mood so please just give it to me so we can both be on our way." </p>
<p>"Hm, let me think." Remus scratched his head and made a scrunched up face. "No!" He pulled the hood on and bolted to the corner of the room.</p>
<p>"Remus, please cooperate and hand it to me." </p>
<p>"Not happening! The only way your'e getting this is to catch me!" </p>
<p>Logan knew there would be no reasoning with Remus, so the only thing he could do was face him head on.</p>
<p>Logan ran towards Remus and lunged towards him, but Remus leapt on top of the couch and ran to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Come and get me dork!" Remus stuck his tongue out at Logan and ran.</p>
<p>Logan quickly ran after Remus and caught up right behind him as they both entered the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Gonna need to catch up if you want-"</p>
<p>But before Remus could finish, Logan jumped onto Remus from behind, causing Remus to fall to the ground with Logan pinning him from on top.</p>
<p>"That's kinky."</p>
<p>"The onesie. Now."</p>
<p>"You do realize I have nothing on under this, right?"</p>
<p>"I don't care. Now."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want to take this to the bedroom first-"</p>
<p>Logan stood up while grabbing Remus by the onesie and pulled him off the ground, pinning him against the counter. "I am not in the mood tonight Remus. I haven't slept in two days, and that onesie is the only thing that will help me sleep. So I need it. Now."</p>
<p>Remus had never seen Logan angry like this before. Although angry wasn't really the right word, just really stressed and out of it. Remus could tell Logan hadn't been getting a good night's sleep.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay! I'll give it to you, just hang on!" Remus took the hood off, unzipped the onesie, and took his arms out of it and was about to drop the rest when he and Logan both heard a large gasp coming from the entrance of the kitchen. They both looked over and saw Roman in his white Mickey Mouse pajama pants and red crop-top, with his mouth wide open.</p>
<p>"Oh. My. Disney."</p>
<p>Logan looked back at Remus and realized they were only inches apart from each other, and Remus was half naked.</p>
<p>Logan stepped away from Remus and faced Roman again. "Roman this isn't what it looks like-"</p>
<p>"No! Stop! I don't want to hear it!"</p>
<p>"But Roman, Remus and I were not-"</p>
<p>Roman shushed Logan. "Now here is what is going to happen. I'm going to leave and go to Virgil's room, because I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight after this and he neither is he. So Logan, please just wait until I leave, and then you can continue to bang my brother."</p>
<p>"Roman! We were not-"</p>
<p>Roman sunk out, leaving Logan and Remus alone together again.</p>
<p>Logan straightened his tie. "Well, I guess I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."</p>
<p>Remus burst into fits of laughter, clutching his stomach and grabbing Logan's shoulder. "That was perfect!"</p>
<p>Logan looked at Remus, who was almost in tears from laughing so much, and broke out a small smile. Logan always enjoyed annoying Roman.</p>
<p>Remus composed himself as he stood up straight and reached for the onesie. "Well, I guess I'll finish-"</p>
<p>"No need."</p>
<p>Remus tilted his head and looked at Logan. "What?"</p>
<p>Logan took the zipper and zipped up Remus, and pulled the hood back over his head. "I'll just stay up tonight. Just do me a favor and wash it for me and return it to my closet before tomorrow night."</p>
<p>Logan turned on his heel and began to walk out of the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Wait! Logan!"</p>
<p>Logan turned back and faced Remus. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Before you go," Remus held out his hand and snapped his fingers, conjuring a green octopus onesie, "This is mine. It's pretty comfy, and I think it might help you fall asleep. And I just washed it, so you don't need to worry about that."</p>
<p>Remus held out the onesie to Logan, who took it. "You wash your clothes?"</p>
<p>"I don't. Janny does. I prefer them not to be washed, but he took them all yesterday and washed them for me. Hate it when he does that. But anyways, you take mine for tonight."</p>
<p>Logan looked down at the onesie. This could work for tonight. He folded it and held it against his chest. "Thank you, Remus. That was very thoughtful. For you."</p>
<p>"Don't sweat it Lo Lo. And I'll have yours back to you by tomorrow! Though I will miss it, it is very comfy. You have good taste for a dork like yourself."</p>
<p>Logan nodded and cracked the slightest smile, so slight that if Remus would have blinked he would have missed it, and sunk out.</p>
<p>He found himself back in his room again, and this time he slipped into Remus's onesie. The onesie was a little too big for him, but it would have to work. </p>
<p>Logan pulled his covers back, and the extra limbs that were attached to the onesie swung back and forth. He took off his glasses and set them aside, then slipped under the covers once again. But this time he did not toss and turn. He fell right asleep, clutching onto Remus's onesie he was wearing.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Remus was in his own room, sprawled above the covers on his bed, with his arms wrapped around himself wearing Logan's onesie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>